Søstre
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Con la llegada de las hermanas de la Generacion de los milagros, las escuelas amigas tendrán su mundo de cabeza, esas chicas eran la locura hechas mujer, pero aun así era interesante –para ellas- ver las reacciones de los chicos. ¡Cupos llenos!
1. Chapter 1

**Søstre**

**Summary:** Con la llegada de las hermanas de la Generacion de los milagros, las escuelas amigas tendrán su mundo de cabeza, esas chicas eran la locura hechas mujer, pero aun así era interesante –para ellas- ver las reacciones de los chicos. En busca de Oc´s.

Todo lo que se menciona pertenece a su autor. Esto es un AU (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **_**Regresos inesperado y hechizos.**_

Akashi despertó con el sonido de su alarma, la apago y se dirigió al baño, las prendas abandonaron su cuerpo, el agua de la regadera se sentía relajante, sus rojos cabellos se pegaban a su rostro.

Cuando estuvo listo con su uniforme, bajo al gran comedor, donde no se encontraba nadie más que una de las sirvientas.

-Buenos días, joven amo- con una reverencia la chica comenzó a colocar el desayuno.

-...- Akashi se limitó a comer en silencio.

Después de terminar su desayuno, tomo su mochila y salió de la mansión dirigiéndose a la gran limosina negra que le esperaba fuera.

-Buenos días joven- el chofer saludo con toda la cordialidad permitida, mientras que Akashi se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

El camino se le hizo más largo de lo normal.

Cuando llego los estudiantes abrieron paso únicamente a él.

Al llegar al salón de clases todos bajaron el volumen de sus voces, sonrió de medio lado, le encantaba que las personas le respetaran.

_'-Ja ¿Tu absoluto? No me hagas reír-'_

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo de aquella voz, que para su desgracia recordaba a la perfección, y era más que seguro la volvería a escuchar.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, profesores molestos, alumnos desordenados.

Clases aburridas, como siempre.

Llego al gimnasio y los titulares del equipo se encontraban reunidos en el centro de la cancha.

-¿Que hacen?- su voz llena de autoridad acaparo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Sei-chan- la voz femenina resonó con un toque juguetón y divertido.

Akashi abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido.

. . .

Kuroko se encontraba saliendo de su práctica, siendo cargado por Kagami.

-No puedo creer que seas tan débil- le coloco en una de las bancas para que recuperara las fuerzas.

-No todos tenemos una gran resistencia, Kagami-kun- le dijo con su típico tono sin emoción.

-¡Kurokochii!- Kise llego agitado a donde se encontraban Kagami y el peli azul.

-¿Pasa algo Kise-kun?- pregunto calmadamente.

-Ellas- trataba de hablar con normalidad- Ellas... Re-re-regre-saron- termino de decir

-...- Kuroko quedo helado y su cara se volvió aún más pálida.

-¿Ellas?- Kagami estaba notablemente confundido- _'¿Quiénes?'_-

Kise estaba igual de aterrado que Kuroko, o incluso más.

-Akashi-chi me mandó un mensaje, Tomo-chi regreso- tomo a Kuroko de los hombros y le zarandeo violentamente.

-Calma, vamos acusa de Aomine-kun- tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar.

-Oi Kuroko ¿Qué pasa?- Kagami les siguió al verse ignorado.

-Kagami-kun deberás ir a Maji Burger solo, nos vemos mañana- dijo con la poca calma que mantenía.

-...- el peli rojo observo como ambos chicos se marchaban.

Canino solo hasta el restaurante de comida rápida y se sentó en una de las mesas, con su docena de hamburguesas y un refresco.

Observaba por el gran ventanal.

Se dejó envolver por la tranquilidad, el ir de las personas, pero después de unos minutos frente a la gran ventana una chica de cabellos rojizos pasó con tranquilidad.

Quedo embobado, aquella melena roja, hasta la cintura, y los movimientos gráciles y seguros de la joven lo cautivaron por completo.

Después de que ella se perdió por entre las personas, el quedo unos momentos más tratando de liberar su mente de aquel hechizo en el que se encontraba.

. . .

-Nuestras hermanas regresaron- dictamino Akashi con una actitud más seria de lo normal.

- No puede ser- Aomine se lamentó, y no precisamente por su propia hermana.

-¿Quién llego primero?- pregunto con una calma fingida Kuroko.

-Tomoko- la mayoría palideció al escuchar aquel nombre.

El infierno se desataría en la tierra.

Continuara...

* * *

Y bueno… Hola ._.

Jajaja Buen ya, pues la idea me comía viva, tenía que publicarla! ¡Lo necesitaba! Ok ya. Bueno explico cómo va la cosa.

En primer necesitare Oc´s, que serán hermanas de la generación de los milagros.

Información necesaria:

Nombre completo:

Edad: (Ya sea un año menor que los chicos, o ser de la misma edad)

Apariencia: (Los más detallado posible)

Habilidades:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Hermano: (Disponibles; Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kagami) Pueden ser hermanos, medios hermanos o primos, lo dejo a su elección.

Pareja: Pueden elegir a quien quieran (Menos Makoto e Imayoshi, me cuesta un poco trabajar con ellos)

Historia: (Como se comportan con los de la GOM, con su hermano/primo, you know) Y algunos datos de su estadía en el extranjero.

Creo que eso seria todo. Manden las fichas por **PM**, en un review pueden dejar quien quieren que sea su pareja y su hermano.

Eso seria todo :3 Espero les guste la idea, nos leemos :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivo autores._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:_ Tres segundos_**

Las calles de Japón le encantaban, más cuando se trataba de verano e invierno. Adoraba esas estaciones, los colores de la primera, el frio de la segunda, algo complicado y diferente en todos los sentidos, exactamente como ella.

Observo por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo una cancha de basquetbol, una leve sonrisa se formo es su rostro y dirigió sus pasos a aquel lugar, que por el momento estaba solitario.

-Qué recuerdos- susurro para sí misma, observo la cancha, alumbrada por las farolas.

-¿Que hace una señorita como usted por aquí?-

. . .

_Unas horas antes._

Una chica de cabellos lila, claros, muy claros, de ojos violetas pero en un tono más fuerte, aparentando aburrimiento pero con una curiosa chispa de salvajismo en ellos, junto a ella se encontraba una chica de cabellos cortos y rizados en un hermoso color azul metálico igual que sus ojos.

Ambas con un acara de aburrimientos, jugando con la pajillas de sus respectivas bebidas.

-¿Dónde están?- dijo la de cabellos lilas

-Lo más seguro es que siguieran el ejemplo de Tomoko- contesto la más baja.

-¿Por qué nosotras no fuimos?-

-Nos abandonaron con _todo_ el equipaje- un pequeños bostezo y volteo a donde se encontraban las maletas en diferentes colores y con diferentes adornos.

-Esto apesta- dijo la más alta dejando caer su rostro contra la mesa, la otra le miro con su típica mirada de soñolencia y volvió a tomar un trago a su bebida.

. . .

Ellas sabían a donde iban, puesto que la pelirroja mayor. Tomaron un taxi saliendo del aeropuerto, pero el tráfico era terrible, bajaron justo frente a un local de comida rápida, igual la peli roja les dio los puntos de referencia.

Corrían para poder alcanzar a su hermano en los entrenamientos.

Una chica de cabellos y ojos en color celeste, la segunda cabellos blancos y ojos de color azul zafiro. Ambas de un aspecto delicado, aunque una más alegre, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Vamos Aki-chan- dijo la de cabellos celestes.

-Nanami… Ya es tarde- había revisado la hora en su celular, el periodo de clases había terminado hace mucho y seguramente las actividades de los clubs igual.

-¿EH?- la sorpresa y notable desanimo ante tales palabras- Pero… quiero verlo- hizo un puchero que todos tacharían por tierno.

-Nanami, ya tendremos más tiempo para verlo- dijo con calma y con una seriedad escalofriante.

-Bien~- puchero y a buscar un taxi que las lleve a su destino.

. . .

Contrario a su prima, ella había aprovechado el descuido de las demás y desaparecido en el primer momento de su estadía en Japón. Ya había tenido suficiente de estar en un avión para su gusto.

Caminaba por las transitadas calles con una seguridad, que verdaderamente no tenia, siendo honesto estaba nerviosa, no había tenido noticias de nadie en mucho tiempo, aunque esto no lo admitiría ni aunque alguien la amenazara con unas tijeras o algún otro objeto punzo cortante, solo demostraría sus malos momentos a su hermano.

Pasó frente a una pastelería y decidió comprar algo para pasar el rato. A estas alturas toda la generación arcoíris –como les gustaba llamarlos- estarían enterados de su regreso y por obvias razones no estarían en sus escuelas.

Mejor no desperdiciar tiempo.

. . .

Caminaba observando sus alrededores, extrañaba aquel lugar, las personas, su familia, amigos. Todo, resumiendo en pocas palabras. Todo después de aquel accidente, donde causo la separación de sus padres.

Suspiro con pesadez, mejor dejar de lado aquello recuerdos dolorosos.

Planeando lo primero que haría, buscar a Kise y a Murasakibara, los dulces ante todo. Recordando los momentos de compartir deliciosas golosinas con el de cabellos lilas, recordó inevitablemente a su hermano. Un Tsundere en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-_¿Habrá cambiado algo?-_ se pregunto

Las veces que se veian él no era cariñoso, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente frio y siempre llamándola Natsumi, en lugar del cariñoso apodo por el cual la mayoría la llamaba, cosa que le molestaba en sobre manera, todos sus amigos, menos Akashi –solo por ser el-, le llamaban Nat-chan.

Frunció levemente el ceño, y murmuro algo sobre una zanahoria tsundere.

. . .

-¿Estas bien?- Kagami tendió la mano a la chica frente a él, que en un descuido había terminado en el suelo.

-Sí, gracias- aquellos ojos dorados, cristalinos y hermosos le volvieron a hechizar.

-N-no tienes que agradecer- se sonrojo levemente y volteo la mirada.

La risa de la peli roja, igual que toda ella era hermosa, melodiosa y muy dulce, cosa que le fascino.

-De verdad muchas gracias- sonrió y dio una leve reverencia- D-disculpa- vio, por el rabillo del ojo, un pequeño y tenue sonrojo en ella, cosa que se le hizo aún más tierna- M-me dirías tu nombre- una risa nerviosa, un lindo sonrojo y que jugara con sus manos, fue todo lo que necesito para perder de vista a todo lo demás.

-Kagami Taiga- dijo por instinto, sin pensar siquiera.

-Gracias, Kagami-kun- un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ella salió corriendo.

Eso fue, para él, un viaje al cielo, ida y vuelta pagados y con boleto extra.

Tres segundos. Eso fue el tiempo que le tomo enamorarse de esa chica. Amor a primera vista.

* * *

_Continuara…_

¡Holito! Vengo con el cap. Corto como mi especialidad xD Pero con el tiempo se alargan (?) No salieron todas, pero si la mayoría, y no me concentre en todas por completo, saldrán pronto, y cada una tendrá su momento. No desesperen.

En primera no metí a todas, por que me faltan las personalidades *se dio cuenta que no coloco eso en la info T^T* Eso seria todo por hoy, nos leemos luego :3

*A mayor cantidad de comentarios, mayor inspiración*


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_**Libros, cafés, destrucción de la paz**_

Lo primero que noto al despertar fue aquel silencio, pero no era uno como el normal de todas las mañanas, aquel era demasiado profundo, demasiado siniestro, demasiado… todo, para ser algo bueno. Lo segundo fue aquel olor a quemado, y estaba seguro que no era algún incendio. Solo tenía una explicación.

Se levantó y salió ripiadamente de su habitación, aun en pijamas y con los cabellos revueltos.

-¡Tomoko!- escucho un grito, de una voz que se le hacía familiar, pero no supo reconocer muy bien.

Poco después escucho ollas cayendo estrepitosamente y alguien abrió la puerta bruscamente.

-_Cof, Cof, Cof _- lo primero que pudo apreciar, después de todo aquel humo, fue una cabellera azul _celeste_- ¡Tomoko!- ya sabía perfectamente quien era.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué hacía en su casa?

Frunció el ceño y espero a ver a la siguiente persona.

-Waaaa…- y salió- ¿Estas bien Nana-chan?- pregunto la peli roja, saliendo completamente de la cocina y cerrando la puerta.

-Tomoko- su voz severa hizo que la chica más alta dejara de ver a la peli azul, observo a Seijirou sin inmutarse y con una alegre sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-Buenos días Sei-nii- saludo como una niña pequeña, su sonrisa creció, sus ojos se entrecerraron, inclino la cabeza, sus manos moviéndose de un lado a otro- ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy?-

-Nanami- no tenía que decir más para que la menor comprendiera.

-Yo ya no estoy aquí- y dicho eso, salió de aquel lugar como si hubiera visto un demonio.

Y es que era bien sabido por todos, que aquellos dos no se llevaban bien, y eran pocos los que sabían la razón.

. . .

Una rubia salía del baño, con una blusa azul aqua sin mangas, un pantalón negro ajustado, unas cuantas pulseras en las manos en color negro y dorado, su collar largo y glamuroso, en color dorado, junto a unos tenis _Vans_ en igual color que su blusa, con sus cabellos rubios oscuros, largos y ondulados, sueltos, llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

-Nanami ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la chica ojos verdosos y cabellos largos.

-Akashi-kun se encontró con Tomo-chan- término de decir mientras unas cuantas de las chicas despertaban, otras ya no estaban.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto repentinamente una chica de cabellos azul oscuro igual que sus ojos, y piel morena.

-Shiori, la mansión no están grande como para que no se vean al menos una vez- sus cabellos blancos estaban desordenados, pero aun así mantenía aquella aura seria a su alrededor.

-Esperaba al menos tener un poco más de _paz_, ya sabes- dijo la morena volviendo a cubrirse con las sabanas- Al menos dormiré un poco más-

-¡Vamos chicas! Ya amaneció tenemos todo un día por delante- dijo alegremente la rubia.

-Déjame dormir Natsumi- gruño Shiori, algunas veces se le salían los genes que aseguraban estaba emparentada con Daiki.

-Mou~- algunos todavía dudaban del parentesco en Natsumi y Shintaruo, de no ser porque eran similares en sus facciones, similares pero con aquel toque fino y delicado, si no fuera por eso pensarían que era hermana de Ryota- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Sato, Kira y Kaoru?- pregunto al no ver a las chicas.

-¡Ah!- Shiori se levantó de la cama de mal humor al no poder seguir con su tranquilo sueño, dirigiéndose al baño, justo cuando salía Akira.

-Ellas salieron temprano- la peli blanca salía con unos shorts negros, una blusa blanca sin mangas ni tirantes, ajustada bajo el busto, unos zapatos bajos en color negro con un pequeño moño, unas cuantas pulseras doradas y sus largos cabellos blancos trenzados hacia la derecha, dejando al relucir sus puntas pintadas en un tono azul.

-¿A dónde fueron?- pregunto Nanami que tomaba unas cosas de unos cajones.

-Ni idea- contesto su prima.

-Y…- las Kuroko posaron su vista en la Midorima- ¿A dónde iremos?- se había salido con la suya.

-Ni idea- contestaron ambas.

-¡De compras no!- escucharon salir del baño.

. . .

Había salido temprano de aquel lugar, y es que sabía Seijirou y Tomoko se encontrarían, no quiera estar en medio de una pelea de aquellos dos, otra vez. Además que se le apeteció recorrer las calles de Tokyo.

-Recuerdo que había una librería por aquí- esperaba encontrar una o al menos una café literario. Aunque prefería mejor la segunda.

Cuando no estaba de un lado a otro, haciendo cualquier cosa, prefería estar leyendo, cosa que le agradaba mucho.

Y para su suerte encontró una rápidamente, un pequeño locas entre dos grandes tiendas, una repostería y una tiendas de antigüedades, con las paredes, al parecer, de madera, algunas mesitas fuera, y grandes ventanales dejando ver el interior.

Al entrar el olor del café le lleno las fosas nasales por completo, eran dos pisos, mesas y sillas de madera, como algunas otras decoraciones, algunos sillones, el piso, en algunos lugares, tenía una alfombra, en otros un poco de loseta, y algunos pocos madera, aquel lugar parecía tan acogedor, como si entraras en una de aquellas cabañas en los bosques.

-Buenos días, señorita- una joven de unos veinte tantos le recibió cordialmente.

-Buenos días-

Busco un libro, misterio, pidió un café y tomo asiento, una mesa un poco alejada de todo, tranquila, en una esquina, a su espalda un pared con un librero justo a su lado.

Cuando comenzó su lectura se despidió del mundo real para centrarse por completo en su libro. No dándose cuenta del chico con cabellos grises que se sentó en la mesa de enfrente, ambos con un café, leyendo algo, y tan sumidos en aquellas páginas.

. . .

Kaoru caminada tranquila por las calles, había salido junto a Sato, pero en algún momento se separaron.

Sus cabellos cortos y rizados en un tono azul oscuro, siendo cubierto por unos googles de aviador, algo dañados, sumando aquella gran sudadera en color negro, que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cubriendo ligeramente su pantalón rasgados, con unas botas en color café oscuro, y sus rostro de apariencia soñolienta, resultaba algo llamativo para las personas que caminaban por aquel lugar.

Pasando por unas cuantas tiendas, encontró una librería, y aunque no llevara demasiado dinero, tal vez podría hacerse del algo interesante, además de que el lugar era bonito y con un toque misterioso, que le llamaba mucho la atención.

Entro en el local, y pasa su suerte la sección de terror era la que estaba frente al gran ventanal. Poso su vista en un ejemplar, el cual tomo y comenzó a leer la contra portada, pero por un momento creyó ver una cabellera lila, que había visto cientos de veces en el pasado, más cuando levanto la vista no había nadie, decidió que talvez había confundido y siguió en busca de algún ejemplar que pareciera interesante.

. . .

Llego a la habitación que compartía con las demás chicas, que para su suerte estaba vacía, y se dejó caer contra su cama boca arriba, con su mano derecha cubrió sus ojos y con la izquierda apretó fuertemente las sabanas.

-Yo no fui la culpable… ¿verdad, mamá?-

_Continuara…_

* * *

¿Qué onda? *hace el signo de paz* Ok, ya, no pensaba tardar tanto en este cap. Pero una y otra cosa se me amontonaron, y pues…

Y que todavía tengo otras tres historias por actualizar, pero que deje un poquito de lado y me pase a esta xDD ¿Ven cuanto las quiero? Jajaja :3 Espero les guste el nuevo cap.

Guest: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.

Kina Ni Juu: Que no puedo dejarte pm, pues será por aquí. Me alegro que te gustara, gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste esto :3

Pronto saldrán las demás no desesperen.

¡Recuerden que sus reviews son mi inspiración! Nos leemos sensuales personas tras el monitor xD


End file.
